Coolness isn't everything
by cooliochick5
Summary: Dick gets tangled with the wrong crowd! If you guys don't like ocs dont read! Please reveiw!


Disclaimers: I don't own young justice, whish I did but I don't.

Summery: Dick becomes friends with a group of 'cool' kids who aren't a good influence to him. When Vanessa (my oc) his best friend, Alfred, and Bruce find out can they help him or is he in too deep? I wrote this at late at night so if I get some things wrong tell me. Enjoy!

"Dick I thought we were gonna do homework together, you keep blowing me off!" Vanessa said clearly pissed off that Dick was ditching her again so he can hang out with his stupid new friends; the gang thought they were so cool just because they could get any girl in the school apparently, wore eyeliner because the lead singer in 'Downtime", some stupid band only "cool" people listen too did, wore all black, and got detentions every other day, "Grayson did your girl say something about doing homework? Homework is stupid!" Jack stated.

"Wow, you said a sentence about school without swearing, or do you only do that in front of teachers?" Vanessa asked sarcastically.

"Grayson is your girl on her period or something?" Jack asked.

"No, don't even get Dick in on this, this is a convo between me and you and stop calling me 'his girl' I got a name you know!" Vanessa said raising her voice "Look Dick call me later, but I may be busy, be because some of us have homework!" Vanessa said walking away.

"What are we doing anyway?" Dick asked realizing they were standing in a subway parking lot.

"Were gonna spray paint cars" Jack said taking three spray paint cans from his backpack.

"Um, why exactly?" Dick asked.

"Cause we can, now shut up and get a paint can"

Jack started spraying 'U SUX', and then looked up at Dick who was on the verge of running away.

"Grayson, if you don't hurry up we'll get caught." Dick just stood there, he knew it was wrong but wanted to impress his friends. "Fine" Dick said giving a straight forward answer.

"Well here is the spray paint" the kid said handing it to him. "Go on" he said knowing Dick wouldn't do it, Dick took the spray paint and slowly started to spray a line on the car but stopped and looked up, "Knew you weren't gonna do it" he said glaring at him, "No I am just give me a minute" Dick answered, he slowly picked up the can again when he turned and saw Vanessa, she was only staring at him, mouth opened slightly, couldn't believe what Dick was doing. Dick turned from her, dropped the paint and ran; he didn't really have a destination but settled for winding up at his house, the place he always seemed to run to. He ran into his room and shut the door, he threw himself on his bed and just lay there, what he was doing, and he tried to convince himself that he was so cool he would spray a car even though he knew it was stupid, but he couldn't do it in front of his best friend! He didn't hear the door open as Bruce slipped in.

"What's the matter, you ran in so dramatically" He asked his son who was hiding his face and he cried looking at a picture of him and Vanessa before all this.

"S-she trusted m-m-me, she always h-helped me, she t-told me to always be myself and I've been ignoring her and pretending I WAS SO COOL TO IMPRESS A GROUP OF KIDS AT SCHOOL AND I JUST DISSAPOINTED HER WHEN I DIDN'T TELL HER WHAT WAS GOING ON! IM SO STUPID, SHE PROBABLY NEVER WANTS TO SEE ME AGAIN! Dick's sobs had turned to screams as he became angry with himself, why didn't he realize that he wasn't 'all that' and was neglecting Vanessa. Bruce strolled over and placed a hand on his son's shoulder and looked at him, "Dick if you need help why you didn't just ask?" He said trying to calm Dick down, "I don't know I just felt that I was finally being accepted and that I was cool," his voice trailed of as a tear slid down his face.

"And you realized Vanessa accepted you all along." Bruce said finishing his sentence.

"Yeah I guess" Dick said thinking that over, "I just need to think"

Dick had thought most of the night, but even after coming to the conclusion that he wasn't going to hang out with Jack he found himself dressing in black the next morning. After school he saw Vanessa and wasn't hesitant to approach her. "Vanessa I need your help" He started. Vanessa turned around "Dick you look terrible!" It was true, his eyes were so irritated by the eyeliner they were puffy and sore, he had been biting his lip so much that the black lip color was smudged and looked very faded on his bottom lip, his hair was a wreck because he had other things on his mind than brushing it.

"Well start right now" Vanessa said taking Dick by the hand and leaded him to his house. Once there she took a wash cloth and cleaned his face, she was gentle around his eyes because they were still very irritated, she wiped away what remained of the black lip color as well as Dicks gloomy demeanor, he smiled when she dried his face. She then took a comb causing Dick to laugh as she attempted to fix his hair; once it was brushed she used her hand to dust it out his face, smiling at the bright look in his eyes. "Good thing I just borrowed eyeliner" Dick said rubbing his eyes, which felt way better," I jabbed myself so many times I'm never doing that again, you girls must have skills or something. Dick said shuttering at the thought of eyeliner.

"That must mean jack and that lead singe- WAIT, what do you mean by borrowed?" Vanessa asked.

"I wasn't actually going to buy it, guys don't wear make up and Bruce would get suspicious, oh, and this is yours" Dick said handing Vanessa and eyeliner that had been reduced down to a nub.

"Jerk" Vanessa laughed taking the eyeliner and putting it in her back pocket.

She then walked into his room with a trash bag. The black curtains that were hung were replaced with blue ones that had been opened, letting the sun in. She then turned and took off the black bed set and replaced it with a green set. The posters of heavy metal bands above his bed were replaced with pictures of him and Vanessa and the team, the small section of the wall that Dick was going to paint black was painted over again. She looked at her best friend and ran to the closet.

She pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and tossed them to him followed by an orange hoodie and a grey jacket. She smiled when she saw Dick in something other than black; the only exceptions were his converse and hair.

They sat down for the first time and just laughed, for no particular reason. Bruce walked past the door and felt like cheering when he heard his son's laughter fill the halls again. "Hey Dick, its great to have you back!" Vanessa beamed. "Great to be back" Dick said with an added smile

_**Thanks for reading guys, it was late and I thought of this, I'm new to this though and I may not have gotten everything right, but thanks for reading!**_


End file.
